dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto/a su Dragonball Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica alla pagina Trunks del Futuro. Se hai bisogno di aiuto e non ci sono amministratori disponibili, visita i forum sul wiki centrale della Community MtaÄ (forum di supporto | blog) I contributi malvoluti dell'utente sono stati cancellati, sono un amministratore e non un pagliaccio, so quello che faccio. P.S. : Le informazioni sul tuo profilo non servono per scherzare ma dare informazioni serie, quindi ti prego di modificarle, oppure lasciarle vuote. [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 22:13, feb 25, 2012 (UTC) : Fai come ti pare.... [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 09:45, feb 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Fatto! sei un ottimo utente sveglio e attento, continua a lavorare così! [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 01:12, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Scusa se io al di fuori di qua ho una vita e ho molte altre cose da fare, piano piano traoverò del tempo, te non preoccuoarti, grazie [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 10:59, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: Scusami ma qua stai esagerando tu! Io non ho detto niente a nessuno e per piacere rispetta gli altri utenti e cerca di non essere maleducato. [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 12:42, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Elencale pure. Se vuoi al posto di scrivermi sempre, potresti proporti come candidato amministratore, così risolveresti anche tu i problemi di questa Wiki, prima però dovrò accertarmi dei tuoi contributi su questa e sulle altre Wiki dove hai contriuito, [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 14:10, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Io ho altre Wiki da gestire. Sei maleducato ti dico, io ti prego di essere piùù gentile... sembra che fai tutto tu qua. [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 14:24, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Ho chiesto di diventare amministratore perchè questa Wiki sta precipitando nell'abisso, quando troverò il tempo ci lavorerò (e non sarà tra anni...) [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 14:38, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Al momento io sono occupato, questioni di giorni e ci lavorerò, invece al posto di attaccarmi, lavora anche te, perchè non sono solo gli amministratori che dovrebbero lavorare. [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 14:44, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Sei proprio gentile, allora visto che se qui solo per caso ti prego di prendere a cuore quello che ti interessa. [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 15:28, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Scusa ma io non scendo a patti con nessuno, men che meno (molto meno...) con te, ti ringrazio della tua collaborazione, ora ti pregherei di tornare ognuno sulla propria strada, se hai bisogno di chiedermi altro per quando riguarda questa Wiki, sai dove trovarmi. [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 15:52, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Quello era proprio un patto (se sai cosa significa...) Comunque vedo che sei molto gentile anche nelle altre Wiki [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 16:08, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Alcuni miei errori... Ops, mi scuso per gli inconvenienti, per il fatto delle categorie è che spesso non ci faccio caso, per i nomi delle immagini, è l'abitudine di frequentare Wikia inglesi. Cercherò di evitare questi errori, alla prossima! Per il resto, sto facendo un buon lavoro no? Hi there! Talk with me! 21:09, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Blocco Mi dispiace ma ti blocco per 1 settimana in quanto il tuo comportamento nei miei confronti (e non solo) è assolutamente inaccettabile e non adeguato, sei molto maleducato. Ti lascio questo periodo di tempo per riflettere, al tuo ritorno sperò che avrai cambiato il tuo modo di fare altrimenti (ti avviso subito -uomo avvisato mezzo salvato-) ti bloccherò per un periodo infinito. Ti ringrazio [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Fondatore']] 21:24, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) : Spero ti sia bastata la lezione...[[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Pirata']] 14:11, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Sei maleducato, volgare, antipatico e ti credi chissà chi perchè sei dietro ad uno schermo, riesci a portare all'esaperazione gli altri utente, non so nemmeno come sei diventato admi nelle altre wiki visto come sei incapace e maleducato. Vorrei proprio conoscere chi ti ha insegnato l'educazione e dirgli che purtroppo ha fallito, perchè, lasciatelo dire, sei cresciuto male! Non mi piace il tuo comportamente, io non mi credo superiore a nessuno, al contrario tu ti credi superiore a me. Prima o poi qualcuno nella vita reale te la farà pagare per il tuo comportamente tramite ostacoli che il tuo ego e la tua finta superiorità non riuscirà a superare. Spero che quel momento arrivi in fretta, per farti veramente capire che persona sei. Io ti ho avvisato, ancora una minino insulto, aggettivo non consono o altro, sottointesi o no, e io ti bloccherò per un periodo infinito, maleducato! [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Pirata']] 15:10, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Mi spiace ma rispondo eccome al tuo messaggio, perche non può averla vinta un maleducato come te. Non so come sinceramente ti facciano a sopportare nelle altre wiki, perchè sei ignorate, ignori l'educazione e il buonsenso che a te chiaramante non appartingono. Io la morale non me la faccio fare da nessuno, men che meno da uno come te, che guardando solo il tuo box informazione si dimostra per quello che sei: un pagliaccio e buffone! Ora ti prego io gentilmente (se sai cosa è la gentilezza...ma a quanto pare no....) di non rispondere più. Grazie per l'attenzione [[Utente:Federico01|'•F01•']] [[Discussioni utente:Federico01|'Il Pirata']] 17:48, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) A(lcolista) A(nonimo) Ciao. Ti ricordi di me, ci siamo incontrati su One Piece Pedia dove ho contribuito per un pò, lì eri adim qui lo sono io. Ho letto che i tuoi rapporti con Federico01 non sono dei migliori comunque ti ho conosciuto come un ottimo articolista e indipendentemente da quello che è successo tra voi (cose in cui non voglio nemmeno immischiarmi) credo che potresti aiutarci visto che siamo solo in nella miseria (come del resto era OnePiecePedia, eravate solo due anche voi no?) Grazie della gentilie attenzione, volevo solo invitarti a contribuire e ciao. Alcolista anonimo 18:38, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Allora vedi di tradurre dalla Wiki su Dragonball Inglese (hanno 4500 articoli circa) e di scaricare qualche immagine, anche noi prendiamo informazioni dall'anime italiano più che dal manga originale, per problemi (e tu non dovresti averne) conta sul mio aiuto. Ciao. Alcolista anonimo 08:33, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ti faccio un esempio se vai sulla wiki inglese su Dragonball (usa anche lei Wikia) troverai la pagina Vegeta che noi non abbiamo (l'abbiamo cancellata quando ho scoperto che era stata ricopiata parola per parola da Wikipedia Italia) se la traducessi (e la metessi qui con relative immagini) ci farestio proprio un bel favore (ti avverto: è lunghissima) Alcolista anonimo 09:23, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Dryrom 20:25, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, tu sei più esperto di wiki quindi chiedo a te. Ma se volessi far diventare qualcuno adim devo essere burocrate? Alcolista anonimo 12:16, giu 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. (cmq sei sempre invitato a fare qualcosa di più per questa wiki oltre correggere) Molte grazie. Alcolista anonimo 16:52, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Sto lavorando alla pagina Vegeta e mi servirebbero alcune foto su di lui (puoi anche prenderle da Wikipedia o dalla Wiki inglese DB che lì ce ne sono molte, mi basta una decina ma che ci siano tutte le sue traformazioni), che tu ti puoi facilmente prendere e scaricare qui (io ho un problema al computer e non posso). So che stai contribuendo ad altro ma non ti chiedo niente di particolare e non ti do limiti di tempo (certo sarebbe meglio che tu mi portassi qualcosa entro la fine dell'articolo scritto, ma ci metterò cinque o sei giorni se non di più quindi puoi stare tranquillo) e ti chiedo solo un piccolo contributo ulteriore (dire no a tutto non ti metterebbe in buona luce) e non ti chiederò altro. Se acetti fammelo sapere (se non accetti fammelo sapere lo stesso, insomma rispondimi) Alcolista anonimo 18:13, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Probema al computer risolto, ora posso caricare io le immagini (già caricata la prima) comunque ogni tuo contributo non sarà punito. Alcolista anonimo 13:00, giu 23, 2012 (UTC) O_o Jakshy (discussioni) 21:42, gen 31, 2013 (UTC) but...this is not dragonball wiki?Jakshy (discussioni) 18:13, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) sorry if I put inappropriate images i will take out them don't worr. goodbye :) sorry for broke rules. Dragon Ball Z Perchè hai cancellato il redirect nella pagina Dragonball Z? Sarebbe stato tutto riscritto nella nuova pagina, sai? Anche perchè si chiama "Dragon Ball Z" e non "Dragonball Z"... Forzaroma1927 (discussioni) 12:37, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) 1. Non sono filler, ma film di Dragon Ball Z; 2. Gli errori si correggono; 3. Broly Super Sayan Controllato NON è un Super Sayan 2; 4. Come mai lasci il Giji Super Sayan se è di un film?; 5. E' giusto metterle anche se sono di film; 6. Posso sapere perchè non vuoi mettere le trasformazioni dei film?; 7. Aiuta la wiki e crea delle pagine fatte bene invece di annullare le mie modifiche. Quindi le trasformazioni in più danneggiano la wiki, perchè? Perche non hai tolto anche Gogeta in Fusione? Se le trasformazioni sono del manga, perchè non metti immagini del manga invece di quelle dell'anime? Queste come quelle di prima sono domande che ti pongo, sono serio, non faccio lo strafottente... Alle95 (discussioni) 20:00, mag 30, 2013 (UTC) DragonBall Wiki Grazie per l'applauso ma purtroppo non ti ha calcolato nessuno. Comunque non preoccuparti contribuirò nella Wiki. Anche se ci sono molte cose da cambiare come la pagina Dragon Ball AF deve essere eliminata o cambiata --Io amo Wikipedia (discussioni) 14:03, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Aiuto Ciao, che ne dici di aiutarmi a mettere nei rispettivi articoli le immagini non utilizzate? Premi qui per vederle PS:Se trovi immagini che non vanno utilizzate in questa Wiki come questa che non so che cacchio ci faccia in questa Wiki lasciale stare poi quando ci sarà un'amministratore verranno eliminate. Se vedi immagini che centrano con Dragon Ball ma non hanno ancora un loro articolo per adesso ignorale oppure se ti armi di buona volontà puoi creare un articolo per loro ma se non puoi non fa niente. [[utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Io amo']][[Discussioni utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Wikipedia']] Immagini Sì non ci avevo pensato. [[utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Io amo']][[Discussioni utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Wikipedia']] File Mi aspettavo che mi avresti fatto questo tipo di domanda fra qualche tempo e ora il momento è arrivato. In Wikipedia bisogna nominare un determinato tipo di file in modo impeccabile descrivendo la foto per quale motivo? Così la persona che la può aggiungere la mette direttamente col suo nome file, qual'è la differenza tra questa Wiki e Wikipedia? Che noi possiamo importare le immagini e sceglierle da un'elenco vedendole quindi è più semplice e senza bisogno di sapere il nome (sicuramente lo sai già ma comunque te lo rispiego bisogna andare a destra mentre scrivi troverai inserisci elementi grafici e sotto immagine). Comunque sono d'accordo anch'io che bisogna nominare le immagini decentemente ovvio che un'immagine di Goku chiamata Goku.jpg ha un effetto migliore di ewf9809.jpg comunque magari le ho caricate direttamente nell'articolo e quindi di fretta e non ho potuto cambiare nome, comunque se vuoi puoi fare una categoria dove mettere "immagini da rinominare" e quando si possono rinominare si fa. [[utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Io amo']][[Discussioni utente:Io amo Wikipedia|'Wikipedia']] Immagini da rinominare Sto provvedendo a catalogare le immagini da rinominare, se vuoi dammi una mano Io amo Wikipedia Aiuto immagini Io mi sto occupando di mettere le immagini da rinominare nell'apposita categoria. Tu invece controlla le immagini che sono PERFETTAMENTE uguali anche lo sfondo ecc.. e inserisci questo template poi mettile nella categoria immagini da cancellare (ovviamente la devi fare a una sola delle immagini doppie). Invece se vedi un'immagine non centra niente con Dragon Ball ma oltre a non centrare con Dragon Ball deve essere inutilizzata oppure un'immagine che non si vede inseriscila nella categoria "immagini da cancellare" Grazie spero nel tuo aiuto. Io amo Wikipedia Immagini Ho eliminato tutte le immagini doppie o inutili fan art o inutilizzate che non centravano con la Wiki o semplicemente che non si vedevano. Ora sto provvedendo a rinominare le immagini nella categoria Immagini da rinominare. Comunque che ne dici di creare qualche articolo? Mancano molti personaggi fondamentali luoghi e oggetti? Io amo Wikipedia Sostituisci la parola vandalo con rompicoglioni Io amo Wikipedia Re Cold Il personaggio non si chiama Cold si chiama Re Cold mettitelo bene in testa Io amo Wikipedia Lui non è un Re --Io amo Wikipedia (discussioni) 11:22, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) No! Allora anche Re Enma sarebbe un re? Comunque anche se fosse Re Vegeta che sappiamo benissimo che è un re, bisogna mettere Re perché è come viene chiamato il personaggio, se controlli anche nelle altre Wiki che parlano di questo argomento come Dragon Ball Wiki in inglese o Wikipedia trovi Re prima del nome. E ora basta.. Io amo Wikipedia Comunque ho notato (nella tua discussione) che io e Utente:Alle95 non siamo i primi amministratori di questa Wiki che tu hai esasperato, e che il mio non è il tuo primo ban...Io amo Wikipedia Sei tu che mi scrivi in continuazione con quella tua aria da chissà chi! Io mi limito a bannarti, e visto che sei tanto esperto, grande maestro perché non ci illumini facendo qualche contributo intelligente per questa Wiki anziché rompere le palle Io amo Wikipedia Tu a me non hai segnalato niente, e poi mi stavo mettendo io a rinominare e cancellare le immagini, per quanto riguarda le immagini "non ufficiali" possono benissimo restare.. Io amo Wikipedia Ah! Sì ma se una pagina parla di Dragon Ball Af che immagini dovrei mettere se non quelle non ufficiali detto questo stai veramente esagerando, mi stai esasperando se mi ritrovo un'altro tuo messaggio provocatorio sulla chat ti banno per sempre visto che sei più dannoso che altro. Io amo Wikipedia Guarda che le categorie io so come metterle. --Io amo Wikipedia (discussioni) 16:35, lug 5, 2013 (UTC)